the_mythical_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mackenzie Smith
Mackenzie Roxanne Brooklyn Smith is a main character in "The Mythical Hunters" as well as the love interest of Austin Lynch. 'Appearence:' Mackenzie is very beautiful ,she appears to be of average tall height and has a slender and curvaceous figure, she has blonde hair with natural wavy locks that cascade down her back,she has large seductive and hypnotizing glistening Ocean blue eyes with long fluttery dark eyelashes,She has full pink lips that are smooth,soft and Kissable. she's always smiling and laughing and her teeth are white like pearls,she also has dimples,she has a creamy, flawless peach color skin,her nose has been rumored to be done, which is true but only because she had difficulty breathing through it, ending through operation. Her feminine physique is gifted with thin eyebrows,Mackenzie has a beautiful body, she has long legs although she is not a big fan of them,she has large breasts,she also has a curved, and large backside to her look. She stands at 5'6 with killer curves,a small waist and a flat stomach,allowing her to look good in any outfit One of her most distinctive features is her Angelic voice,her smile and her laugh.She has her bellybutton and ears pierced . 'Personality:' Mackenzie is cheerful, fearless,quick-thinking,sweet, optimistic, caring, and easy to get along with,she is also sharp and sarcastic.Her sarcasm sometimes gets her in trouble but she never usually means what she says. She is a little vain, meaning that she knows she is good looking and often flaunts it,she does have a competitive streak in her which she saves for competitions. She has a bit of a little childish side and she only shows that side to people she cares about,such as her friends and Family. Mackenzie is an intelligent ,energetic,very outgoing and also brave girl,she loves climbing trees and scare or prank her friends. She anticipates things quicker than most people and knows the answer to questions before the first light bulb flashes around someone else When you get to know her,Mackenzie is more like the responsible friend you come to for advice because she knows what to say in all kinds of situations and for a sixteen year old,she's extremely wise. Her maternal grandmother is a multi-billionaire and very famous socialite, loved by everyone.Her maternal grandfather was a famous Chef until his death in May 23,2006. Her Paternal grandmother and grandfather own a small bakery called Heaven and a Diner called Granny's in Town. She's preferes her paternal grandparents and usually helps them at the diner. She is considered Daddy's Girl and according to her father, she uses her puppy dog eyes to get out of trouble. She can't tell when her dad's being overprotective, she just thinks he's "being crazy" and doesn't make the situation better by saying she's "growing up". From birth, Mackenzie was taught to act like a proper lady by her mother, to be modest, hospitable, and show kindness and respect to all. Despite being raised as a proper lady, she still liked to play with her brothers and male friends,showing no fear of getting dirty. She smiles a lot once you get to know her and her light never dies out if someone tries to mock her,she prefers to smile when insulted or just walk away,showing her strong personality Mackenzie is very loyal towards her friends and family and if you hurt them,she will hurt you back. Mackenzie is creative and Musically and artistically gifted ,she has a passion for Music and loves to sing and dance,she's a good friend to have and is always a shoulder to cry on,she's very sympathetic . Mackenzie loves gymnastics and acrobatics because of that she' has an amazing flexibility,She seems to be more flexible and nimble than other people, having been able to do the splits with little effort. She is very honest and would tell things how they were without considering the others feelings she does however apologize afterwards if she notices that she crossed the line Her stubbornness wins any fight,so do her comebacks and sarcasm.Just try not getting on her bad side because it is really hard to get Mackenzie angry,so it's ever more dangerous when she is. She appears to be very physically capable, being a fast runner and also remarkably strong, having been able to crush a pencil and a pen.